I will love you forever
by ELLIE 31773
Summary: Yuya and Sasuke are brother and sister. They both are bounty hunter. They will meet with many people that make they life much more harder then it was. SYA
1. Chapter 1

Hello every one in the SDK fic. This is the first ever SDK fic for me so be nice and tell me if something wrong. Maybe many will be OC because I'm not a good righter, I'm just righting about what come in to my head. I hope you all like it as any other SDK fic.

I don't own the SDK story, if not I have made Akira not blind. And one thing I'm a freak for Akira and Sasuke. I just stop talking nonce and start the fic. Here it goes.

I Will Love You Forever

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day; I was sitting under a shady tree. The wind blowing my hair, enjoying the scene in front of me. The green tree, the sound of a river near by so peace full. I was relaxing until some thing shift on my lap, it was my brother. He looks so cute when he was a sleep. He was not my real brother,

I have found him in the sea of tree when my father was teaching how to play my sword. He was hurt so badly hurt , I thought he didn't make it out a live but the help of my mother and my hard work he survive with his life . My father takes him as his own child and he becomes my little brother.

I like his eyes very much, I really don't know how to describe it but he has a cat like amber eyes. He is very protective of me. My father teaches him the arc of a shinobe and he became a very good in the past years. Same as me, I train in the arts of the samurai. Many people it's not a lady like for a women to play a sword like a man. I don't care what they say for me they are jealous because they don't have a chance to even touch a sword even more play it so I'm saying I'm very luck.

It was three years after the sekigahara have heaped, many kenyo have appear among people. Some rumors say that the killer of a thousand men demon eyes Kyo have bean awaken and he his walking among us people trying to find his body some where. It makes my hair stand out every time they said his name.

My father and mother when to the battle of sekigahara and never come back. We supposed they are died in the war. We take the family sword. I my family they were two swords that call muramasa. It is a special kind of sword that all I know, father never tell us the rest. I have taken a muramasa call the "Jido linfey" it can control water and can turn them in two ices. Mean while my brother he take the sword as same as my but it controlled the power of lightning, I really forget the name of the sword.

From that we take care of our self , living as bounty hunters for six years know and I dare say it we both like it a lot . By the was I'm Yuya Shiina and my brother Sasuke. I tucked a stray hair on his face and stroke his white hair making he went back to sleep. He really like me to stroke his hair but not just anyone can touch him only people that he wants.

The last time a tennyo touch his hair, it as good as I say dead. It about when I was just about to dose of for a little nap for a moment. I heard a loud scream form a near by but I'm not certain that it is a he or a she, it sound like both. From the loud scream my brother wake up medially and check the course of the ki. We both take our sword and went to the source of the noise.

Me and Sasuke was shock to see a tennyo was altering a medicine guy. And the medicine guy is running for his life. It look like the medicine guy know some move how to save him self but in this case if me and Sasuke didn't help him right know , he is surely going to die.

"Sasuke, you go do what you do best mean while I will save the funny looking medicine guy." Sasuke attacking the tennyo with some kunai to get its attention form the pour guy and kill the tennyo while Yuya was checking the guy for any injury and taking him to a safer place.

Sasuke went to Yuya to see how is the man that he had helped to save. When he got there he see that man was looking very funny with his sister and way to close to her and that make him like to kill that guy and so he decided to kill that men . He draws his muramasa and attacks him while he was staring at Yuya.

At that moment the guy move a doge the attack and back flip from the place that he have sit " Watch it boy , you may hurt some one with that sword. It's dangerous for you to play with a sword like that, give it to me." He was standing and on his way to Sasuke. The last thing he remembers was standing but knows he was kneeling in front of Sasuke with his sword on his trough.

Sasuke was really mad when some one treats him like a kid, saying like he don't know how to play a sword. He lives by the sword. He was going to slide the guy trough when Yuya stop him from doing it. "Stop, Sasuke. Maybe he is worth more a live then dead. I think he is Mibu Kyoshiro. He has a bounty on his head. Not much but it will do for us for you say a couple of day and maybe our luck we can reach the nearest village not far from here and stay at an inn for tonight." With a really wide smile, taking some rope from they stuff.

While Sasuke sword on his trough, Yuya tie his hand with the rope. "If you say so Nee – san." Sasuke sheathed his sword and washing his face with the river near by. After that they both get ready to move on. On the road Kyoshiro, was drag by Sasuke to walk faster then Yuya because he don't like the way he is looking at his sister.

Yuya was very happy to see her little brother was so bent on protecting her. She really don't like this Kyoshiro he was like a pervert looking her like that, like a wore. They all walk to the next village but time past by Kyoshiro was being a nuisance with his question and flirting with her.

Please leave me a review. Tell me how is my story? Good, Bad, Worse.

ELLIE 31773


	2. Chapter 2

Hello mina, I'm very sorry for not up dated this SDK fic. I have lost some of my mood to right because to many flame people give me from my other fic but now I'm fine and I'm going to finish this story what matter people say about it I don't care. Thank you for reviewing my story its mean a lot to me, thank you.

Don't own anything in SDK just they make me fall in love from the first time I watch the anime and make me craze when I read the mangga. So I will stop right now, you don't want to hear me talk but to read the story.

1, 2, 3 Lets start the 2 chapter

_**I Will Love Forever**_

Yuya, Sasuke and Kyoshiro walking for mile, hour to reach the next village. Both of they heart pry to reach soon to the village or its not they fault that Kyoshiro die because both of they patients are going thin and thinner but the hour. All he do was wine about his condition his feet hurt from the rope tie to his hand way too thigh and walking for long hour and not rest.

That dose it Yuya cant stand it any more at that time Sasuke knew that Yuya was pits at Kyoshiro guy so he let go of the rope tie to Kyoshiro. Kyoshiro wander why Sasuke let go of the rope or maybe his plan work. That is to annoy them until they lost they mind about his wining but then again he think that not the resend.

Yuya draw out her gun and shoot three times at Kyoshiro but his mange to doge it quite well. "Are you going to kill me Miss Yuya? Its not polite for a girl to play a sword and gun at the same time its better you gave it to me." When he looks at Yuya face she was smiling and the gun is aim at his head, her aura is dark and lust to kill him on the spot.

Also he fills that Sasuke aura same as Yuya maybe next time he would shut his mouth more offend. Then he herd her say "You better run away right now before we catch you again, I decided that I will hunt you down with my brother right now. You are the first person to make me mad at this level. So I let you go and run an ahead start for your life and then we will track you down and end you life as it is."

"That great sis, it's been a long time since you both play hide and go seek with some one." Sasuke was smiling at Yuya and he open the rope "You hear what me sister said so go on or you just want to die right now" Kyoshiro stand up and run as fast as his leg can carry him.

"Nee-Chan it sent that a little bit cruel to him, he just an ordinary medicine man? I know you are really pits at him and so do I. I think you have some thing more interesting idea in your mischievous little mind then killing him on the spot after chasseing him, that what I thing with that smug on your face , Yuya." Sasuke locking at her face smirking like that.

"As always straight to the point I see. Yes that true, I will not give him the pleasure to die by my or your sword Sasuke. I want to cruse him like the Mibu clan cruse my clan. I want him to rot like the villain he his. Come on now if we wait much longer he will reach the village and that will be no fun at all don't we." Real smiles on Yuya face to Sasuke, same to Sasuke to her.

I'm sorry if it's short but next time I will male it longer Ok. I want to ask any one who wants to be a beta reader for my story. I will be glad to have you as a beta reader not just this story but all of my stories I you like to but if you just want to beta this story its fine. If you want it just sent an email to me.

_**LOVE YOU ALL**_

ELLIE 31773


End file.
